teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_nickelodeon_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Michelangelo
Michelangelo is a mutant turtle and one of the main characters in the series. His mask color is orange and his weapons of choice are nunchucks. Physical appearance He is the shortest of all turtles. He wears an orange mask, has a lighter green skin, wears straps and belts, and he has freckles. Personality Mikey (or Mike) is known to be fun-loving and being a party dude. He loves to eat pizza, play video games, etc. History Early life Like his brothers, he was adopted by Splinter from a pet store when he was a baby turtle. They were mutated by the Kraang who were in human disguises. They moved to the sewers and were trained as ninjas. They were later named after the Great Renaissance artists. Season 1 Season 2 Relationships Family/Allies Leonardo Raphael He sometimes tends to tease and pick on Raph for fun, much to Raph's annoyance. He will sometimes force Mikey to say things that make him cool, but they're still brothers. Donatello Splinter April Casey Leatherhead Leatherhead is one of Mikey's best friends. He wanted to help him, and he became friends with him when he brought him to the sewers. He also gets upset at Leatherhead when he goes insane on his brothers after trusting him. Mike also gave him his world famous pizza noodle soup. When Leatherhead tried it, he said it was the best thing he had ever tasted, much to Mikey's joy. After learning Leatherhead never had a name, he gives him the name Leatherhead because he believes his head is leathery. When Leatherhead reveals that he loses control, he his horrified of what he done, and thinks a monster, like him, deserves to be chained. Although Mikey said that he thinks he's a monster because everyone treats him that way. Leatherhead then trusted him to protect the power cell from the Kraang. One day, Leatherhead seemingly sacrificed himself to save the Turtles from Traag. Mikey was horrified to see his friend gone. Ice Cream Kitty Mikey loves cats. When he accidentally let the stray cat consume mutagen topped with ice cream, she mutated into a mutant cat/ice cream hybrid, much to his shock. To make sure April and none of the Turtles, he hides in the freezer. Due to being part ice cream, she tastes quite good. He then reveals her during a fight with The Rat King. Donnie would have a talk about the mutation later. Ice Cream Kitty also helped Mikey made his very homemade pizza. Metalhead He named him because his head is obviously made of metal. He sometimes makes face around Metalhead. In Metalhead Rewired, apparently Metalhead has a fond on grabbing Mikey's face a lot (which relates to Leatherhead grabbing Donnie's face), much to Mike's annoyance. Byt the end, he reveals he didn't really mind it when he grabbed his face. Enemies Shredder Chris Bradford Mikey wanted a human friend of his own. He became friends with Bradford and liked him a lot at first. However, he discovered Bradford works for the Shredder and his betrayed by him. Since then, they have become mortal enemies. When Bradford mutated into a mutant Akita, Mikey dubs him Dogpound. Upon a second mutation, he redubs him Rahzar. Xever Snake He is the first mutant to be named by him. He dubs him Snakeweed because his real name was Snake and now he's a mutant weed. Vic He is the second mutant to be named by him. He dubs him Spider Bytez because he's a spider that bites. The Rat King When Falco mutated, Mikey was extremely annoyed when he discovered that Falco named himself because Mikey prefers to name his foes. He comes up with various names like Count Ratula, the Verminator, etc. Until he finally accepts the name, much to his dismay. Trivia *He represents Beast Boy as they are both voiced by Greg Cipes, they both love pizza, play video games, listen to loud music, pull pranks, and their skin tone is green. Beast Boy can also turn into a turtle. *He was named after Michelangelo di Lodovico. *He might have a crush on Irma in the future. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Turtles